


Both

by RockyPond



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: You.You don’t know why but whenever he walks in the room it feels like your heart is beating out of your chest and your stomach feels like it’s exploding.-He.He will never let you know, but he feels the same way, that same fluttering feeling in his stomach and the way you smile makes him want to break the world until it is only you and no one else, not even him.





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this poem/chapter and shared it on the AndiMackAmino however I really liked my writing in this one, so I thought I’d share it on here.  
> I don’t usually write in the second person so this was an interesting writing exercise. I think it went well, let me know what you think.

You.  
You don’t know why but whenever he walks in the room it feels like your heart is beating out of your chest and your stomach feels like it’s exploding.You tell yourself that it’s just because he is so, so cool. (you are lying)  
You don’t know why this boy can make you feel this way, this boy with his ‘Docious Magocious’ and his frisbee obsession.  
This boy makes you want to be cool for once, to want to fit in and make him like you. As a friend. Obviously.  
It’s not until you see him, flirting with one of your best friends that it sinks in. You don’t like him in the same way you like Buffy or Andi. You don’t even like him in the way you like Iris. (although you know, deep down, that Iris was only ever a distraction from the boy, and you feel bad but you can’t bring yourself to kiss her a third time and you know exactly why.)  
You like this boy in the way talked about in movies, in books, in the stories you put on in tater theatre.  
You like this boy so much it hurts and you want it to stop (you never want it to stop).


End file.
